Corre, Kyle, Corre
by VicPin
Summary: ::Treyle TrentxKyle:: Trent es un joven gángster que acababa de perder una bolsa con 700 mil dólares en ella; desesperado, recurre a un aliado invaluable: Kyle Broflovski, su novio y el amor de su vida... Iniciando así una carrera contra el tiempo.
1. La Llamada

**Corre, Kyle, corre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y buen día a <strong>**tods**. **Bueno, aquí llego con el primer episodio de este nuevo fic que hace tiempo que quería escribir; este fic es un tributo a una genial película alemana, "Lola Rennt" (Corre, Lola, Corre, en español). Originnalmente iba a ser un Candy (CartmanxWendy), pero cuando vi la peli ayer en DVD, me fijé en el curioso detalle de que los protagonistas son un rubio y una chica de cabellos rojos tirando a naranja... Y me acordé de Trent y Kyle (la neta, no me canso de esta pareja; se me hace peculiar y muy crack, pero al fin y al cabo, me gusta). Y como todos sabemos que Trent es un criminal de toda una vida, pues me aventé con escribir este fic.**

**Será de tres episodios o cuatro (no quiero hacerlo muy largo), así que ojalá lo disfruten ^_^.**

**DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANS DE SOUTH PARK ;-).**

**Ahora, con ustedes...**

**"CORRE, KYLE, CORRE"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

**La llamada.**

El teléfono suena insistentemente.

Kyle, con el corazón corriendo a mil por hora, corre hacia él y los descuelga.

- ¿Trent? – inquirió.

_- ¿Kyle?_ – respondía un angustiado Boyett desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dónde estás?

_- ¿Qué en dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué en dónde estoy? ¡¿DÓNDE JODIDOS HAS ESTADO TÚ?_

- Relájate, Trent – replicó el joven con calma -. ¿Dónde estás?

_- Estoy en Denver._

- ¡¿En Denver? ¡¿Por qué estás en Denver y no en la plaza?

_- Kyle… ¡Voy a morir!_

- Trent… Por favor… Tata de calmarte.

_- Dios… Kyle… Si hubieras estado ahí, nada de esto había ocurrido…_

- Tranquilo, cariño… Tranquilo…

* * *

><p>Trent respiró entrecortadamente entre las lágrimas y el sentimiento de la frustración, pensando en muchas cosas en ese momento. Aquella respiración alertó a Kyle desde el otro lado; conocía bien a su novio de hace un año, incluso diría que él estaba en un aprieto grave con Rufus, el jefe de los gángsters de Colorado…<p>

_- Trent _– se aventuró el pelirrojo para confirmar sus sospechas -_… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

- ¡Coño! ¡Qué no me ha pasado! – respondió el rubio llorando - ¡Si hubieras llegado, nada de esto estuviera pasando y toda la operación habría sido un éxito! ¡Tú siempre eres puntual!

_- Trent, no pude llegar porque el culón destruyó la motoneta hace unas horas._

- ¡¿QUÉ?

_- Sí… Sabes bien que ese idiota y yo discutimos por cualquier pendejada. Y la discusión de hoy fue porque se enteró de nuestra relación…_

- ¡MALDITO GORDO DE MIERDA!

_- Lo sé. Todo pasó muy rápido, Trent. De un segundo a otro el malnacido tomó su auto e intentó atropellarme; afortunadamente salí ileso, pero la motoneta ya estaba hecha pedazos. Llamé a tu celular y no me contestabas. Pensé que estabas todavía en medio de…_

- ¡CARAJO, VOY A MORIR! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡Dios, y todo por mi culpa! ¡Dios! ¡Lo perdí!

_- ¡¿Qué?_

Trent respiró hondo y, ya con un poco de calma, explicó:

- Llegué a la bodega abandonada que estaba a las afueras de North Park con los diamantes; ahí me encontré con Romper Stomper, quien me guió hacia donde estaba el Cíclope. Dios, te juro que era el tipo más escalofriante que había conocido en mi vida. En fin, el tipo los examinó para ver que estuvieran en buen estado; luego, con una sonrisa, metió unos cinco gruesos paquetes de billetes en una bolsa de Sears y me la entregó…

_- ¿Y luego?_

- Luego te esperé; te esperé por dos largas horas, Kyle. ¡Te esperé y no llegabas!

_- Ya te dije el porqué…_

- Lo sé… En fin, tomé un taxi, el cual me llevó hacia Denver; pensé que podría hacer una parada por allá, dado que sobraba el tiempo para llegar a South Park y entregarle a Rufus el dinero en el lugar convenido…

_- Sí…_

- Me di un pequeño paseíllo y, como sabía que tenía que estar en South Park al medio día, tomé el metro para irme al paradero. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vi a unos policías, los cuales revisaban mochilas debido a esa ley que recientemente promulgaron sobre las drogas. Para evitar que me registren, guardé discretamente la bolsa debajo de mi asiento…

_- Dios…_

- Esos policías se me quedaron viendo con cara de sospecha; aquello me ponía nervioso, así que bajé en la primera parada en donde se detuvo el metro… No obstante, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de algo…

* * *

><p>Kyle abrió los ojos como platos.<p>

- La bolsa.

_- La bolsa… _

- Dios – susurraba Kyle mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios -… ¡¿Trent, olvidaste la bolsa? ¡Trent, por Dios!

_- ¡La había olvidado, Kyle, la había olvidado y ahora Rufus va a matarnos a los dos!_

- ¡Carajo! ¡Trent, vete! ¡Vete de Colorado! ¡Vámonos los dos! ¡Encontrémonos en algún lado y larguémonos de aquí!

_- No… Nadie puede huir de Rufus; no importa en donde te escondas ni como lo hagas, el maldito te encuentra con facilidad…_

- ¿Cuánto había en la bolsa? ¿Era una cantidad grande?

* * *

><p>Trent rió nerviosamente desde el otro lado de la línea y replicó:<p>

- ¿Una cantidad grande? Sí… Una jodida cantidad grande… ¡¿Y quieres saber de cuánto? ¡700 MIL DÓLARES!

_- ¡¿Qué?_

- 700 mil dólares en efectivo se perdieron. Y con ellos mi jodido celular.

_- ¡Maldición!_

* * *

><p>Kyle necesitaba pensar en algo a la voz de YA.<p>

Ni él ni Trent querían morir a manos de Rufus Stevens, el tío de Bebe y uno de los criminales más peligrosos de los bajos mundos; tenía que recuperar ese dinero a como dé lugar…

- Trent… No te muevas de Denver.

_- ¿Qué?_

- No te muevas de ahí. Iré para allá. ¿En dónde estás?

_- En el centro de la ciudad, justamente frente al Wall-Mart._

- Bien. No te muevas de ahí, estáte tranquilo… Y ya pensaré en cómo demonios consigo esos 700 mil dólares.

_- ¡¿Qué?_ – exclamó el rubio al borde de la histeria - _¡No hay tiempo para pensarlo, Kyle! ¡Moriré dentro de una hora y media, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡Me descuartizarán y me lanzarán al Gran Cañón!_

* * *

><p>De repente una idea se cruzó por la mente de Trent… Una idea que pondría en juego su propia libertad en pos de las vidas de ambos jóvenes enamorados.<p>

_- ¿Trent?_ – llamaba el pelirrojo desde la otra línea - _¿Trent…?_

- Kyle… Te esperaré media hora, no más… Asaltaré el Wall-Mart.

_- ¡¿Qué?_

- Kyle…

_- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Acaso piensas volver a prisión?_

- ¡No me importa, Kyle! ¡No me importa volver a prisión si se trata de conservar nuestras vidas!

_- ¡Trent, por favor…!_

- Te esperaré aquí treinta minutos, cielo. Si no logras llegar, asaltaré el Wall – Mart y me llevaré ese dinero para entregárselo a Rufus…

_- ¡TRENT!_

- Te amo, Kyle.

Dicho esto, el rubio colgó…


	2. Amor Incomparable

**Hola, gente!**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este three o fourshot; hasta ahora me quedé algo inspirada para escribir este capítulo un tanto soso, cortito y rapidín, pero ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. ^_^. Aparte, este capítulo se lo dedico a Honey-Dolly, quien me dedicó un Meyovan (Clyde x Josh Meyers).**

**Un abrazo, chica!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor incomparable.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dedicado a: <strong>Honey-Dolly.<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡TRENT! – gritó Kyle - ¡MALDICIÓN!<p>

Kyle aporreó el auricular del teléfono y se llevó las manos hacia el cabello.

¡Por Dios, qué tipo tan testarudo tenía como novio! De que lo amaba, lo amaba; de que era evidente cómo se querían ambos, era más que evidente, pero ahora sí que esa situación rebasaba los límites de los dos.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto… Antes de que Rufus les de muerte a los dos.

Se volvió hacia el reloj y miró la hora: Las 11:00 de la mañana, justamente una hora antes de la entrega.

Se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza.

_¿Quién?_, pensaba él mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, _¿quién?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?..._

No podía pedirle prestado a Stan o a Kenny; a Stan porque está haciendo los preparativos de su boda con Wendy, y a Kenny debido a que siempre está endeudado. Tampoco podía pedírselo al gordo, ya que el muy cabrón destrozó su motoneta al intentar atropellarle como una vil cucaracha por sus ataques de celos luego de enterarse de quién era su pareja.

Entonces surgió una opción un poco más óptima…

- Papá.

Entonces el chico, sin cambiarse de ropa tan siquiera, salió corriendo de su casa ante las miradas sorprendidas de su madre y de su hermano, quienes se preguntaban qué demonios le estaba pasando al muchacho.

**&%&%&%&**

Trent miró el reloj; habían pasado cinco minutos desde que terminó de hablar con Kyle y el tiempo sigue en su curso.

Se sintió culpable de mentirle a Kyle al decirle que llegara en treinta minutos cuando en realidad la distancia entre South Park y Denver era de 40 minutos, pero tuvo qué hacerlo. Tuvo qué hacerlo más que nada para salvarle el cuello, ya que conocía muy bien que Kyle tratará primero de reunir la exorbitante suma de dinero que el propio Boyett podría llegar a reunir en un santiamén en dos o tres robos a distintos establecimientos comerciales antes de ir a Denver.

Realmente no podía permitir que Kyle pagara con toda la culpa, no cuando en realidad el Destino era el jodido cabrón que, bajo la forma de cierto culón, se decidiera a impedir en ese día que los amantes se reunieran.

Es más, no quería que Kyle se involucrara con él en los negocios ilícitos en los que participaba porque lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Y en nombre de ese amor él era capaz de todo con tal de protegerle de gente como Rufus aunque sea de esa manera u otra.

**&%&%&%&**

Kyle corría como loco por las calles de South Park con la esperanza de llegar a la oficina de su padre, la cual estaba a cinco cuadras de la residencia familiar.

Sinceramente no sabía qué excusa dar a su señor padre para pedirle prestado al menos unos 100 mil; es más, no sabía si decirle sobre su relación sentimental con Trent y su participación en los negocios ilícitos de Rufus en calidad de mensajero transportista. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos Stan y Kenny o su propia familia, pero si todos se enterasen de ello, podría costarle su futuro, su familia y sus amistades.

Pero al carajo con todo.

Él amaba a Trent y éste lo amaba a él. ¿Qué más quería pedir?

Llegó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su padre sin hacer caso omiso de las protestas de Janine, la secretaria, y abrió intempestivamente la puerta con una sorpresa mayúscula en su mirada: Sentados estaban su padre, Stan, Kenny y el culón, quienes se volvieron hacia el joven pelirrojo con miradas de sorpresa nada gratas.

A juzgar por el ambiente, o el maldito gordo bastardo le fue con el chisme a media vecindad, incluyendo a Stan y a Kenny, o era por otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Trent…

- Chicos – susurró el joven al esconder su sorpresa bajo una apariencia inofensiva -… ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Kyle – le dijo su padre mientras se levantaba de su escritorio -, justamente estaba llamando a casa para preguntar por ti y pedirle a tu madre que te enviara hasta acá.

- Salí a caminar un momento – argumentó el joven rápidamente -. Necesitaba tomar aire ejercitándome en el parque…

- Tu respiración dice otra cosa – interrumpió Kenny -. Tu madre le comentó a tu padre que saliste corriendo como loco de la casa.

- ¿Y qué si salí así de mi casa? ¿Es un crimen acaso?

- No – espetó Stan con molestia -, pero sí lo sería si tuvieras un fuerte motivo para salir de esa manera de tu hogar.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso, Stan?

- Lo que tus amigos intentan decir, Kyle, es que están rotundamente preocupados por ti – respondió Gerald -. Eric nos hizo el favor de contarnos sobre tu relación sentimental con Trent Boyett.

_¡Maldito hijo de perra!_, pensó el pelirrojo con furia.

Luego, sosteniendo a su padre con la mirada, fue directamente al grano respondiéndole:

- Es cierto: Tengo una relación sentimental con Trent Boyett desde hace un año, desde el momento en que descubrí que este hijo de puta de Cartman se estaba cogiendo a Wendy en el sofá de nuestra casa ante mi presencia y la de Stan. Incluso participo con él en los negocios ilícitos de Rufus Stevens en calidad de mensajero, pero eso no importa ahora, porque justamente venía aquí a pedirte prestado al menos unos cien mil dólares para poder salvar a Trent de morir a manos del mismo Rufus… Pero en vista de que sé que no me los darás luego de escuchar al maldito gordo bastardo, me largo de aquí.

Dicho esto, Kyle dio la media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación ante las miradas asombradas de Stan, Kenny y del mismo Gerald. Cartman, por su parte, se levantó de la silla y se marchó de la oficina detrás de Kyle, quien nuevamente empezó a correr por las calles del pueblo en dirección a su próximo paradero: La central de autobuses.

**&%&%&%&%&**

Pasaron 10 minutos y Trent estaba terriblemente angustiado; desde hacía quince minutos que estaba por asaltar la tienda, pero su instinto le clamaba por esperar a su pelirroja pareja a sabiendas de que existía la posibilidad de que éste no llegara a Denver a tiempo ni mucho menos de que lograse reunir los 700 mil dólares.

- Cinco minutos más… Sólo cinco minutos más – susurraba mientras observaba con angustia el reloj del edificio que estaba frente a él.

_Kyle, date prisa._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
><em>

_Trent… Espera. Trent, espera…_

Esas palabras eran su constante pensamiento desde el momento en que descartara a su padre como posible prestamista.

_¡Maldito gordo hijo de puta!_, pensaba el joven con furia mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

Si a Cartman lo odiaba desde el momento en que descubrió su infidelidad con Wendy, en ese momento lo odiaba más que nunca; ¿con qué derecho ese gordo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que mantenía bajo el agua una relación sentimental con Trent Boyett, el delincuente más peligroso de South Park? ¿Con qué derecho podía él meter sus narices en donde nadie le llamaba…?

De repente un auto se detuvo bruscamente frente a él.

Kyle, reconociendo el automóvil y a su dueño, exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, gordo de mierda? ¡Déjame en paz!

Cartman, haciendo caso omiso de su protesta, se estiró y abrió la puerta de copiloto diciéndole:

- Sube. Te llevaré a donde esté el imbécil de tu novio.

- ¡No es un imbécil! ¡Y él no está en South Park, está en Denver!

- Aún así sube. Llegaremos en lo que canta un gallo a Denver y te dejaré ahí con él.

- No…

- Vamos.

- No confío en ti…

- Puedo prestarte la cantidad que necesitas.

Kyle arqueó una ceja.

No confiaba en Cartman y sin embargo la situación no se prestaba para dudas sobre confiar o no en quien fuera tu antiguo enemigo y ex amante. Algo le decía que, en dado caso de que el gordo le prestara aunque sea 100 mil dólares o un poco más, tendría que pagar un precio muy alto… Tal vez tan alto que podría echar al bote de la basura todo lo logrado en el terreno amoroso.

Subió al automóvil del gordo y éste arrancó el vehículo a toda velocidad.

**&%&%&%&%&**

Trent estaba al borde de la histeria.

20 minutos han pasado y quedan cuarenta para la entrega; bien pudo asaltar el establecimiento y llevarse cuanto pudiera para entregárselo a Rufus con alguna mentira piadosa y huir de Colorado con Kyle a toda prisa.

No quería morir, pero tampoco quería que Kyle saliera perjudicado en el asunto; estaba consciente de que tal vez en esos momentos o su pelirrojo estaba en camino a Denver con las manos vacías o estaría aún en South Park tratando de reunir el dinero y tal vez adelantársele un poco a Rufus.

- Dios… ¡Al carajo!

**&%&%&%&%&**

Durante el camino hacia Denver, Cartman observaba a un angustiado Kyle discretamente.

No podía evitar sentir celos de Trent en esos momentos; Kyle era muy unido al rubio desde hacía un año, justamente cuando sucedió su infidelidad con Wendy. No quería saber cómo carajo el criminal y el joven judío se habían vuelto tan unidos, pero sí sentía las ganas de detener el auto y obligar a Kyle a que regrese con él a cambio del dinero que necesite para salvar la vida de Boyett.

El judío, por su parte, sentía cómo el gordo le observaba. Su instinto le pedía que desconfíe totalmente del bastardo ante la posibilidad de que podría estar arriesgando muchas cosas al pedirle la cantidad de dinero necesaria para salvar a Trent.

Sin aguantar más, Cartman fue directo al grano:

- Te prestaré la cantidad de dinero que necesites… Si terminas tu relación con Boyett una vez que se termine este asunto.

Kyle se volvió hacia su ex amante muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

Cartman se estacionó a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor de su auto; Kyle, adivinando lo que argumentaría el bastardo, espetó:

- No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso, Cartman.

- Lo hago por tu bien, Kahl. Tipejos como Boyett sólo te traerían desgracia y tragedia a tu vida.

- ¿Cómo tú lo has hecho… Eric?

Cartman calló abruptamente.

Kyle, sonriente, añadió:

- Tú no conoces a Trent, Eric. No lo conoces y no sabes de lo que ha sido capaz con tal de protegerme.

- Kahl…

- Es un buen chico, Eric. Un buen chico con un gran corazón debajo de esa maldita coraza de hijo de perra. ¿Sí sabes que él conocía de tus acostones con Wendy, eh? ¿Sí sabes que él te había descubierto con anterioridad, gordo de mierda? Él lo sabía… Y no quiso decírmelo porque sabía que no iba a creerle.

Cartman se sintió acorralado.

¿Boyett sabía de lo suyo con Wendy? Increíble… Increíble e indecible.

Kyle, al notar la falta de respuesta por parte de Cartman, concluyó:

- No sabes las cosas que ha hecho por mí y lo que yo he hecho por él. No sabes qué grande es el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro… Mucho más grande y lleno de vida que el sentía por ti.

Lo último provocó una punzada de dolor en el culón.

Un amor grande… Un amor dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo… Un amor que estrecha y fortalece los lazos entre dos seres totalmente distintos… ¡Carajo! ¡El propio Eric Cartman realmente no había conocido esa faceta del amor!

Más bien, hasta ese momento no conocía esa clase de amor que creía que era inexistente e imaginario… Pero cuando Kyle le describió en pocas palabras su amor por Trent, realmente sintió las ganas de llorar.

- Mucho más grande que el que sentías por mí – repitió Cartman sombríamente -… ¿Acaso él te hace el amor mejor que yo, judío?

- Sí – respondió el joven pelirrojo con decisión.

- ¡¿Entonces lo que tú y yo tuvimos no fue nada? – exclamó el pelicastaño con furia.

Kyle asintió la cabeza y añadió:

- Lo nuestro fue un vacío, Eric. Fue una relación más sexual que sentimental.

- ¡Pero yo te di amor, Kahl! ¡Yo te di mi corazón en bandeja de plata!

- ¡Tú no me diste amor, Eric! ¡Yo te estaba ofreciendo mi corazón sin saber que me lo destrozabas al revolcarte con Wendy!

- ¡Lo mío con Wendy era lujuria y pasión!

Kyle miró en el espejo retrovisor y sonrió para sus adentros; a pocos metros de ellos se acercaba un autobús con dirección a Denver. Sin temor, bajó del automóvil a pesar de las protestas de Cartman y, acto seguido, corrió hacia el autobús haciendo señas para que se detenga.

Cartman salió también del auto dispuesto a regresar a Kyle al vehículo aunque fuera a rastras, mas el pelirrojo ya había abordado el autobús, no sin antes hacerle el gesto del dedo medio con una sonrisa.

El autobús partió, dejando a Eric Cartman en medio de la carretera con la furia a punto de explotar y con una sed de venganza en contra de Trent.

- ¡Maldito seas, Boyett! – exclamaba mientras entraba a su automóvil - ¡Juro que te mataré el día que te vea, maldito hijo de puta!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, estuvo cortito, escrito al trancazo y lo que sea... pero me gustó como quedó... Y prefiero saber qué iensas ustedes que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo ^_^. <strong>

**Un abrazo!**


	3. Asalto y Juegos de Azar

**Buen día, gente!**

**Aquí les caigo en este hermoso día con el que podría ser el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic corto. Lamento mucho la espera, pero les agradezco su paciencia. Ahora bien, sé que tal vez el capítulo esté hecho un asco, pero... me gusta dejar en suspenso lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo ;-).**

**Así mismo, le dedico este capítulo a **Symphknot, a Kitti-Nikki, a ShinigamiJazzDark89 y a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro** , mis grandes lectores y excelentes escritoras.**

**Un abrazo!**

**Vicka.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado a:<em>****Symphknot, a Kitti-Nikki, a ShinigamiJazzDark89 y a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. Un abrazo chicas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asalto y juegos de azar.<strong>

Kyle corría a toda prisa por las calles de Denver; abriéndose paso en medio de la muchedumbre, el pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar en Trent. Es más, no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez el rubio no lo esperara y asaltara por sí solo el Wall-Mart.

Tenía miedo de que lo hiciera.

Tenía miedo de que Trent pudiera condenarse a sí mismo a regresar al lugar en donde no quisiera estar por cinco o diez años más, razón por la cual decidió hallar la forma de reunir los 700 mil dólares antes del mediodía.

Se detuvo un momento para ver si iba en la dirección correcta; observó cuidadosamente ambos lados de la calle y sonrió aliviado. Estaba en la dirección correcta y ya faltaba poco para llegar a donde Trent.

_Trent… Espera._

_**&%&%&%&**_

Trent caminó lentamente hacia el Wall Mart.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando su libertad y tal vez el pellejo al entrar con el arma escondida en sus pantalones, asaltar el supermercado e incluso matar a alguien, pero no había de otra: O era su vida y la de Kyle o era su libertad.

Entró al supermercado y, armándose de valor, sacó su arma y, con disparos al aire, gritó:

- ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!

La gente, aterrorizada, se dejó caer repentinamente al suelo; Trent, al ver la reacción de la gente, se dirigió a una de las aterrorizadas cajeras y le dijo:

- Mete todo el dinero de la caja en una bolsa. ¡Rápido!

- S-sí… S-señor – respondió la asustada mujer mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y abría la caja.

- El resto de ustedes hará lo mismo. ¡Y SI ALGUIEN HACE SONAR LA ALARMA, LE METO UN AGUJERO EN SU CABEZA, ¿ENTEN…?

- ¡TRENT! –gritó una voz conocida.

Sosteniendo el arma con firmeza y apuntando hacia una de las cajeras, Trent se volvió hacia el dueño de esa anhelada voz y sonrió con tristeza. Kyle estaba ahí, parado detrás de él con la respiración agitada; se notaba que había corrido a más no poder por la ciudad con tal de alcanzarle…

Pero con las manos vacías.

- Trent… Por favor… Baja esa arma.

- Sabes que no puedo, Kyle. Tengo que reunir ese maldito dinero a como dé lugar.

- Lo sé… Créeme que lo sé; intenté reunir al menos unos cien mil para poder irnos de aquí antes de que Rufus se diera cuenta, pero me fue imposible…

- No importa, Kyle. Ya no importa ahora...

- Dios…

De repente, Kyle se acordó de un detalle.

A pocas cuadras de la ciudad había un casino exclusivo; si tan sólo…

- Dios- susurró el pelirrojo mientras que Trent recogía la bolsa con el dinero de las manos de la asustada cajera -… ¡Trent! ¡Trent!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Trent, el casino!

- ¿El casino?

- ¡Sí! ¡El casino! ¡Trent, toma el dinero que puedas y vámonos al casino!

- ¡No hay tiempo para ir al casino a jugar, Kyle! – espetó Boyett mientras recogía una segunda bolsa.

- ¡Lo hay! ¡Sólo… Sólo debemos apostar lo que tengamos para conseguir ese dinero!

Trent se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar la última frase.

Kyle se acercó a su pareja y, con dulzura, le dijo:

- Vámonos de aquí, Trent. Estas dos bolsas de dinero podrían ser suficientes para apostarlas en el casino y recuperar ese dinero.

- ¿Y si lo perdemos, Kyle? ¿Has pensado en el riesgo que correríamos si perdemos todo ese maldito dinero?

- ¡Te aseguro que no lo haremos! ¡Lo he pensado, pero es una mejor opción que perpetrar este estúpido asalto!

El pelirrojo puso una mano en el brazo de su pareja y, lentamente, logró que él bajara su arma mientras susurraba:

- Por favor…

- ¡Alto, no se muevan! – exclamó un guardia de seguridad, quien apuntaba con su arma a Trent.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia el asustado guardia de seguridad; Trent enseguida empezó a maquinar un modo de poder escapar del Wall Mart antes de que llegue la policía. Kyle, por su parte, sostenía fuertemente el brazo de Trent, dándole la señal de que estaba angustiado por muchas cosas.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

- Bien… Nos rendimos… Más bien, me rindo, porque aquí mi pareja no está armado ni está involucrado en esto; simplemente llegó aquí a tratar de impedir el asalto y ver otras formas de obtener el dinero para la hipoteca de nuestra casa.

Puso la pistola en el suelo y se puso de rodillas.

Kyle, por su parte, se apartó lentamente de su pareja y se dirigió a la salida, ya que comprendió cuál podría ser el plan de Trent.

El guardia de seguridad se acercó a Trent con precaución mientras que Kyle disimuladamente recogía una lata de piña en almíbar; cuando el guardia sometió por completo a Trent, Kyle lanzó la lata con certera puntería, hiriendo al guardia en la cabeza.

Trent enseguida le dio un puñetazo al guardia y, tomando las bolsas, tiró las armas de fuego al azar.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Kyle a la gente asustada y asombrada por lo que había presenciado -. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte… En verdad no queríamos hacer esto.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo del Wall Mart justo a tiempo, ya que minutos después llegó la policía y rodeó el área del supermercado.

Durante el camino, Kyle le explicó a Trent lo siguiente:

- Todo South Park ya sabe de nuestra relación, Trent.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el rubio muy sorprendido, haciéndole detener un momento.

- Sí… El culón fue con mi padre, con Stan y con Kenny y les dijo todo. Ya te imaginarás lo que estuvieron ellos a punto de armarme. En fin, me quité de la oficina de mi padre, a quien justamente pensaba pedirle el dinero, y me dirigí a la estación de autobuses; no obstante, el culón me interceptó en su auto y se "ofreció" en ayudarme a echarme un raid a Denver y a prestarme el dinero…

Trent lo miró con reproche; Kyle añadió:

- No acepté su ayuda, Trent. El bastardo quería imponerme la condición de separarme de ti una vez que haya terminado todo el asunto… Y él se puso a reclamarme que me dio amor, que lo que tuve con él entonces se redujo a nada…

- Eso no importa ahora, Kyle – le dijo Trent mientras lo abrazaba -. Lo importante es que ambos estamos aquí… Juntos… Tú y yo… Y nada ni nadie nos impedirá que recuperemos ese maldito dinero para entregarlo a Rufus y desaparecer de aquí al término de esta situación. Ni siquiera ese idiota de Cartman o tus padres o tus amigos.

Kyle sonrió.

Trent, al separarse, tomó las manos del pelirrojo y concluyó:

- Al principio no podía aceptar el hecho de que quisieras involucrarte en todo este maldito lío; no podía porque sabía que estaría arriesgando la cosa más pura que he tenido en mi vida… Pero ahora sé que lo hiciste porque querías estar conmigo en todo, tal y como lo estás aquí y ahora…

Y, acercándose a Kyle, añadió:

- Y eso, Kyle, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…

- Trent…

- Te amo.

Ambos se besaron con pasión.

El amor que había surgido entre ellos era un amor de esos que muy rara vez se podía encontrar en la vida; el tener esa clase de amor sin duda alguna haría que una persona se sintiera afortunada de tener a su lado a su alma gemela.

Kyle lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que Trent le dijo con su corazón, con su alma y con su propio cuerpo cuánto lo amaba aquella noche de verano en la parte profunda del Lago Stark… Y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

- Yo también te amo… Trent – añadió el pelirrojo al separarse del rubio y unir su frente con la de éste -… Pero ahora, en estos momentos, debemos irnos a ese casino.

- Tienes razón… ¡Vamos!

Tomados de la mano y sosteniendo las bolsas, ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr a toda prisa hacia el casino que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

- Hagan sus apuestas, señores. Hagan sus apuestas – decía el croupier -. La siguiente ronda empezará en unos segundos.

El casino "Highlights Street" rebosaba de gente siempre, sin importar si era de día o de noche; era uno de los lugares más lujosos y exclusivos de Denver, y no cualquiera podía entrar… A menos que alguien aparentara ser rico vistiendo un traje costoso con dinero mal habido en las manos, tal y como Kyle y Trent lo hacían en ese preciso momento.

Salvo un pequeño y ligero inconveniente…

- ¡¿Por qué coño tengo yo que ser la chica? – protestaba Kyle mientras subían las escaleras previas a la entrada del casino.

Trent se echó a reír mientras posaba una mano en el trasero del pelirrojo de manera descarada y le respondió:

- Porque tú posees un cuerpo bastante femenino, bebé… Aparte de que tienes un lindo rostro que cualquier idiota confundiría con el de una chica.

- ¡No es mi culpa ser delgado ni mucho menos el parecerme a mi madre!

- Lo sé, pero… Ve el lado bueno de esto, Kyle: Estás luciendo de manera fabulosa ese lindo trasero que conozco bien, aparte de que te ves muy adorable con ese vestido. Si te hicieras una vaginoplastia, estarías más magnífico… Perdón, más magnífica.

- Cabrón…

Kyle le lanzó una mirada de molestia; Trent puso una mano en la cabeza de su pareja y le dijo:

- Hey, tranquilo. Fue tu idea venir aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Kyle suspiró y asintió.

Ambos entraron al lugar y se fueron hacia la caja, en donde intercambiaron los cincuenta mil dólares que obtuvieron en el robo por 50 fichas de a mil. Luego ingresaron a los juegos de azar que estaban ahí: Póker, Ruleta Rusa, Blackjack y otros más.

Kyle eligió la Ruleta Rusa debido a que ésta era el medio más rápido para ganar al apostar en cualquier casilla de color o apostar ambos colores. Trent, por su parte, miró la hora: 11:40 de la mañana.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Kyle un poco preocupado mientras apostaba las casillas de rojo y negro, números pares e impares y alguno que otro número de ambos grupos.

- Tenemos menos tiempo de lo pensado. Faltan 20 minutos para el mediodía.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Kyle… Ya no hay remedio. Tenemos que largarnos ahora mismo…

- Bien… Dame chance y veamos cómo nos sale esto…

Ambos observaron la ruleta; giraba con rapidez y precisión, como si supiera quién sería el ganador de la partida. Kyle rezaba que saliera el número 20 negro o el 7 rojo para poder retirarse de la jugada con alguna que otra ganancia.

_Dios… Por favor, por favor, por favor… Que salga uno de esos números, por favor. Por favor…_

La ruleta se detuvo… Y el número que cayó en ella era, efectivamente, el número 20 negro.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Trent feliz mientras que el croupier le daba a Kyle su ganancia.

El pelirrojo recogió la ganancia, que era más o menos unos 5 mil dólares… Y tomó una arriesgada decisión: Lo apostó todo nuevamente, esa vez al número 11 rojo y al 10 negro.

- ¡Kyle, ¿qué coño haces?

Kyle, con una sonrisa, respondió:

- Quiero probar una teoría.

- ¡No hay tiempo!

- Una jugada más…

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Sólo una más!

Trent cerró abruptamente la boca.

El pelirrojo debería de saber lo que hacía, por lo que decidió confiar en él. Mientras, la ruleta empezó a girar nuevamente; Trent estaba a la expectativa de que probablemente perderían el dinero que habían ganado.

Kyle, no obstante, sabía que no podrían perder… Porque tenía un truco bajo la manga.

Aspirando hondo, empezó a susurrar:

- Vamos…

La ruleta seguía girando y Kyle seguía susurrando y luego diciendo en tonos cada vez más altos.

- Vamos… Vamos…

Llegó un momento en que él empezó a gritar:

- ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!

El grito alcanzó su máximo nivel; Trent se tapó los oídos al igual que todos aquellos individuos que les rodeaban mientras que los cristales, por el timbre del grito del pelirrojo, se rompían cuan terremoto o bomba atómica.

La ruleta finalmente dejó de girar…

Y cayó la bola en el número 11 rojo.

Trent estaba que no lo podía creer y Kyle, con orgullo, miró al croupier, quien, en un susurro, dijo:

- Gana… El 11 rojo.

El joven pelirrojo, con una sonrisa, recogió todas las fichas de la mesa y le dejó una al asombrado croupier. Luego, con la ayuda del rubio, llevó las fichas hacia la caja, en donde la cajera, sorprendida, se las cambió por 10 fajos de 40 billetes de a quinientos, 200 mil dólares para ser precisos.

- Gracias – decía el rubio mientras que él y Kyle se retiraban a toda prisa del lugar...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que les haya gustado; cortito, pero a su vez un poco trepidante.<strong>

**Ahora bien, ¿qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?**

**Tendrán que descubrirlo... ;-).**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Escapando en el tren

**_Hola y buena noche, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Bueno, aquí les va el penúltimo capítulo. Sé que está algo cursi y escrito a como sea, pero ojalá y les guste :-D._**

**_Un enorme abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>Escapando en el tren.<strong>

- Buen experimento para tu teoría, bebé – decía Trent mientras ambos salían del edificio donde se hallaba el casino.

- Gracias – respondió el joven con una sonrisa-. Pensé que era una locura, pero al final obtuvimos al menos un buen resultado…

- Que no llega ni a madrazos a la cantidad deseada – añadió el rubio con frustración.

- Trent… Ya no hay remedio. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Pidamos un taxi o abordemos un autobús que nos lleve a la estación de trenes.

- Es peligroso ir en taxi o en autobús, Kyle. Algunos gorilas de Rufus rondan mucho en este y en otros puntos de Denver. Si uno de ellos nos ve, entonces nos habrá llevado a la chingada… A menos…

- ¿A menos?

- A menos… Por supuesto…

- ¿Qué cosa, Trent?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Trent…

- Kyle… Tengo un plan.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Trent? – inquirió Kyle muy preocupado mientras que el rubio marcaba un número telefónico desde una de las cabinas de la estación de trenes de la ciudad.

- Si no quieres hundirte solo en esto, Kyle, pues hunde a un tercer involucrado contigo…

- ¿Pero a Cartman? ¿Por qué no al Cíclope?

- Hundir al Cíclope sería un suicidio… Hundir a Cartman, en cambio, será como hundir al Titanic por enésima vez: El tipo se cree omnipotente e intocable luego de haber ido con el chisme a todo el mundo sólo porque rechazaste su petición de regresar contigo… Pero pronto pagará por su idiotez.

- Espero que resulte… Quedan diez minutos para que parta el tren de las 12:10 a Nueva York.

- Tranquilo… Sé lo que hago…

El teléfono empezó a sonar...

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Jefe? Soy yo, Trent.

_- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS, BOYETT? ¡ BROFLOVSKI Y TÚ DEBIERON HABER LLEGADO AQUÍ HACE UNOS MINUTOS!_

- Jefe… Disculpe… Ha habido un serio y jodido problema en la entrega del dinero.

_- ¡¿Qué?_

- Sí… Verá… ¡Dios! Bueno… Ahmmm… Sucedió que… Cielos, jefe, me da pena decirle esto…

_- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO CRIO DE MIERDA!_

- Bien… Un tipejo gordo llamado Eric Cartman mató al Cíclope y se llevó el dinero hace una hora.

_- ¡¿QUÉEE?_

- ¡Sí, sé que suena inverosímil e ilógico, pero sucedió! Llegué a donde estaba el Cíclope tal y como se me ordenó; esperé a que checara los diamantes, pero de repente irrumpió ese jodido gordo cabrón acompañado de tres individuos más. Realmente no sé cómo carajo sabía lo de nuestras operaciones, pero a mí me encañonaron un arma y al Cíclope lo tiraron al suelo. Comentó algo así de que el viejo les debía una cantidad grande parecida a la que nos iba a pagar a nosotros. El viejo empezó a suplicar por su vida, jefe. Empezó a suplicar por su vida, explicándole que tenía una deuda acordada con nosotros… Pero el gordo tomó un arma y le dijo que le valía madres, que ese no era su problema; acto seguido, le dio un balazo en la frente, tomó el dinero y se marcharon, no sin antes ordenarle a sus hombres que me dieran un golpe con la culata de una de sus armas.

_- ¡¿Y Broflovski?_

- Esa es la otra cuestión, jefe. Broflovski está en el hospital Memorial de aquí en Denver…

_- ¡CARAJO!_

- ¿Qué haremos al respecto, señor?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Señor?

_- ¿Exactamente en donde estás, Boyett?_

- En la estación del metro.

_- Bien… Quédate ahí… Mandaré a Bucho y a Cortines a buscarte._

- Sí, señor…

_- No te muevas de ahí._

- No, se…

No pudo terminar de decir el "No, señor", ya que Kyle interrumpió la llamada y, con señas, le pidió a Trent que se volviera discretamente a su derecha y mirara a lo lejos.

Éste obedeció las instrucciones de su pareja y se quedó pálido como la nieve al ver que, a unos 40 metros de ellos, estaba nada más y nada menos que el propio Rufus Stevens, quien estaba acompañado de unos hombres fuertemente armados...

Y de Eric Cartman.

- ¡Maldita sea! – susurró Trent mientras tomaba a Kyle de la mano y ambos caminaron disimuladamente para mezclarse entre las personas.

Mirando el reloj, Trent le dijo a Kyle:

- No nos podremos ir a Nueva York con Rufus y Cartman rondando por aquí.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- No lo sé. Debemos idear un plan para abordar ese jodido tren… ¡Maldición! ¡Jamás nos imaginamos que ese culón tenía negocios con él!

- Y dudo mucho que se haya tragado lo del Cíclope.

- Carajo…

Ambos se escondieron en un rincón, siempre con las miradas puestas en el grupo de matones que de seguro les estarían buscando por robarse el dinero de su jefe. Tras un rato de silencio, Trent se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Kyle… Creo que debes abordar ese tren tú solo.

- ¿Qué? Trent…

- Shhh… - silenció el rubio con un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo.

- Trent… ¿Qué harás tú?

- No lo sé… Tal vez enfrentarme a Rufus y a su gente yo solo… Pero tú debes irte de aquí.

- No te dejaré.

- Tienes que hacerlo, Ky. ¿O acaso quieres regresar con ese gordo idiota?

- ¡No!

Kyle abrazó fuertemente al amor de su vida y le dijo:

- No puedo dejarte ni pienso irme sin ti.

- Debes hacerlo.

- No… Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

_- Pasajeros del tren de las 12:10 con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar en el andén número 5 –_ decía la operadora_._

Trent miró el reloj.

Las 12:05 de la tarde; cinco minutos más y el tren partiría.

El joven pelirrojo, por su parte, se echó a llorar, rogándole y suplicándole que se venga con él o, al menos, que le permitiera acompañarle hasta el fin.

- Kyle… Ya están llamando. Debes abordar.

- No… No me voy. Si te quedas, yo me quedo contigo…

- Kyle, vete. Estamos en el andén número cinco y este es el tren…

- ¡No!

- ¡Hazlo por tu vida, con un…!

Dejó de hablar.

La punta de un arma estaba en la cabeza de Trent; Kyle, con rabia y sorpresa, identificó al dueño del arma.

- Cartman – susurró el joven pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba al aludido una mirada iracunda.

El culón sonrió y le dijo:

- Kahl… Te recuperaste muy rápido.

- Maldito…

- Déjalo, Kyle – intervino Trent -. No te dejes provocar por este idiota.

Luego el rubio se volvió hacia su némesis de amores y le preguntó:

- ¿A qué se debe el deshonor de tu presencia? Claro, si no te importa responderme.

- Eso es algo que no te importa, pendejo. Yo vine por Kahl y tú… Tú te vas con Rufus. Él está ansioso de verte.

- ¡Si Trent se va con Rufus, yo me iré con él! – exclamó Kyle.

Eric intentó tomar a Kyle del brazo, pero el pelirrojo se soltó rápidamente y le dijo:

- Yo no me iré contigo a ninguna parte, culo gordo.

- Tendrás qué hacerlo, Kahl. No sabes tú el trabajo que me ha costado convencer a Rufus de que te deje vivir.

- No me importa… A donde Trent vaya, yo iré también… Así que jódete.

Dicho esto, Kyle tomó fuertemente la mano de Trent y le envió una mirada desafiante a Cartman.

Éste sentía que los celos lo carcomían por dentro. Le parecía increíble que, después de la venganza que el rubio había ejecutado contra ellos cuatro años atrás por aquél asunto del pre-escolar, el joven judío tuviera ojos para éste y no para él, Eric Cartman.

Un amor inquebrantable, como lo podrían definir los románticos.

Con un deje de rabia en su voz, le replicó a Kyle:

- Si yo me jodo… Tú también te jodes.

- No lo creo – le respondió Trent con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Por qué crees que no?

- Voltéate y verás…

Cartman, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma, se volvió… Y rápidamente sintió un duro golpe en el estómago a la par de que le arrebatan el arma. De un nuevo puñetazo, Trent derribó a Cartman, dejándolo inconsciente; luego, tomando de la mano a su pareja, empezó a correr entre la gente.

Rufus y sus hombres, al ver el incidente, corrieron tras ellos.

Trent y Kyle, por su parte, corrieron lo más rápido que podían para poder alcanzar el tren antes de que se cerrara la puerta y partiera; evadiendo los disparos, los jóvenes lograron entrar al tren mientras que Rufus y sus hombres continuaban disparando como locos ante el terror de los presentes.

No obstante, un grupo de civiles sacaron sus armas y rodearon a los mafiosos ante la sorpresa de éstos.

- ¡ALTO! – exclamó uno de los civiles - ¡FBI!

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo…? - preguntó Rufus muy sorprendido - ¡¿Qué significa esto?

- Rufus Stevens – decía un hombre elegantemente vestido mientras se acercaba al furioso mafioso -, tú y tus hombres están arrestados por tráfico ilegal de estupefacientes, lavado de dinero, tráfico de armas y tráfico ilegal de diamantes.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Llévenselo.

- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya verán! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado! ¡Saldré de prisión!

- Sí, sí, sí… Cómo sea, pendejo. Llévenselo ya antes de que le dé una putiza.

Los oficiales asintieron y se llevaron a rastras al mafioso y a sus cómplices mientras que el agente, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia el tren que partía hacia Nueva York con los dos jóvenes amantes adentro.


	5. Epílogo

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Bien, aquí les caigo con el epílogo de este fic que, como dije, iba a ser de 3 o cuatro capítulos (bueno, cinco si contamos con este epílogo). Es muy cortito, pero ojalá y les guste. ^_^ _**

**_Feliz inicio de semana!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Un joven rubio se hallaba sentado en la sala de juntas de la sede de la Oficina Federal de Investigación, ó FBI, en Nueva York. Frente a él se hallaba Jim Simmons, jefe de operaciones, quien esbozando una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Has hecho un excelente trabajo para ser un informante voluntario de la policía.

- Solo hice lo que se me pedía, jefe Simmons – le respondió el rubio -. Lo demás llegó por sí solo… Bueno, casi por sí solo si contamos con que cierto imbécil tuviera justo en ese mismo día sus ataques espontáneos de celos tras haberse enterado de que su ex pareja era mi compañero sentimental.

Simmons se echó a reír y añadió:

- Al menos velo por el lado amable, Boyett: Tu novio y tú estarían muertos si no se les hubiera ocurrido asaltar el Wall-Mart y apostarlo en el casino para tratar de recuperar ese dinero.

- Fue un momento desesperante, señor. Era evidencia y fue mi error el haberlo olvidado.

- No te preocupes por eso, Boyett. La estación de policía en Denver nos entregó esa bolsa de manera íntegra.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí… Sabes bien que tengo cierto peso e influencia en el Comisionado Estatal para obligar a McPearson y a sus hombres a que no toquen nada de esa evidencia.

- Vaya…

- Sí…

Se cernió entre ambos un silencio momentáneo que fue roto por Simmons unos minutos después con estas palabras:

- Bien, Boyett. Creo que nuestro caso aquí ha terminado… ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!

Abrió entonces una carpeta que estaba asentada de la mesa y de ahí sacó un cheque para entregárselo a Trent diciéndole:

- Aquí tienes tu liquidación, Boyett.

- Gracias, señor – respondió Trent mientras recibía el cheque -. Wow… Es un poco más de lo acordado.

- Más bien es un pago justo por tu servicio, Boyett. Has arriesgado tu pellejo y el de tu pareja de una manera que nunca antes había visto.

- Bueno… Gracias… Creo.

El joven rubio estrechó la mano al jefe de operaciones y se dispuso a salir de la sala de juntas; no obstante, se volvió hacia Simmons y le preguntó:

- Disculpe, Simmons, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Eric Cartman?

- Bueno… Lo que suceda con él realmente no es ya asunto mío. Tendrías qué preguntarle al director.

- Ok… Nos vemos entonces, Simmons.

- Buena suerte, Boyett.

El rubio sonrió y salió de la sala de juntas.

* * *

><p>Kyle tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café en la mesa exterior de una cafetería en la Quinta Avenida. Disfrutando del paisaje espectacular de los rascacielos y de la vida cotidiana de los neoyorquinos, el joven pelirrojo hojeaba una revista que había tomado del librero de la cafetería.<p>

- ¿Divirtiéndote? – inquirió una voz conocida.

El judío, sonriente, le respondió:

- No puedo hacerlo si no estás a mi lado, Trenty-poo.

Trent se echó a reír y luego se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios. El pelirrojo se separó de él momentáneamente y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te fue con Simmons?

- Bastante bien. Incluso me pagaron de más por el servicio- respondió Trent mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Genial!

- Sí… Lo es… Aunque no se sabrá qué pasará con el gordo.

- ¿No te dijo nada Simmons?

- No quiso decirme, mejor dicho.

- Pobre Cartman… Aunque por otra parte, el muy idiota se lo buscó...

- ¿Buscarme qué, Kahl? – interrumpió una voz.

Kyle y Trent se volvieron y, con sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad, vieron a Cartman, quien estaba parado frente a ellos lanzándoles una mirada de pocos amigos.

- ¡Cartman! – exclamó la pareja.

- ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí? – exclamó Kyle.

- ¿Cómo que qué coño hago aquí, judío? ¡Vine aquí por mi dinero! ¡Malditos cabrones del FBI! ¡Me pagaron una mierda de dinero!

- ¿No reclamaste o no te dieron la oportunidad, culón? – inquirió Trent con sarcasmo.

- ¡Cállate, Boyett! ¡Por tu culpa me partieron el culo cuando me dijeron que tú eras uno de los suyos y que Kahl lo sabía todo este tiempo! ¡Y pensar que convencí a ese cabrón de Stevens para salvarle y dejar que te mataran a ti!

- No es culpa mía que las cosas hayan salido así, culón. Tú intentaste atropellar a Kyle, logrando nada más que destruyeras la motoneta en donde iba a transportarme de Denver a South Park.

- Y la tuya por perder evidencia…

- Que se recuperó al final, gordo.

- ¡No soy gordo, pinche cabrón de mierda! ¡Soy fuertecito!

- ¡Fuertecito mi culo, Cartman! – interrumpió Kyle – Además, ¿no somos mayores para hacer berrinchitos de niña por nada?

- ¡Cállate, judío!

- ¡Ven a callarme, culo gordo!

Cartman iba a rebatir, pero cerró bruscamente la boca, se sentó junto a Trent y, sin dejar de sostenerles la mirada, les dijo:

- Los odio a los dos… Pero a ti, Trent, te odio mucho más que a Kahl.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – rebatió el rubio.

- Mejor pregúntate porqué no te he matado en Denver y porqué no puedo matarlos a los dos ahora.

- ¿Será porque no tienes los huevos suficientes para cometer crímenes con tus propias manos o porque eres un reverendo pendejo que no quiere aceptar que Kyle es feliz con alguien más?

- ¡Cállate!

- Cartman, ya déjate de niñerías – espetó Kyle muy molesto -… ¡Y madura! ¡Por Dios, madura de una buena vez y acepta que la culpa en tu situación ha sido tuya y nada más tuya!

- ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo no empecé a andar corriendo como loco con tal de salvar su jodido pescuezo y reunir una maldita cantidad exorbitante de dinero!

- No hablo de eso, gordo

- ¡Me va…! ¡¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste – intervino Trent-. Él habla de los polvos que te echabas con Wendy, cosa que hacías desde mucho antes de que Kyle y tú fueran novios.

Cartman no supo qué decir a aquella afirmación.

Kyle, con un suspiro, añadió:

- Trent te ha visto frecuentar la casa de Wendy desde hace unos 4 años.

- La calle en donde vivía ella era mi paso para regresar a mi casa después del trabajo – argumentó Trent.

- Tú y yo fuimos novios por dos años, Cartman, ¡dos años! Y tú… Tú te acostabas con ella desde hace cuatro años, y no solo a mis espaldas… ¡Sino también a espaldas de Stan, nuestro amigo mutuo! No sé si Wendy le confesó que esa aventura ya tenía su tiempo de llevarse a cabo, pero la verdad me dio asco saber que tú y ella, estando en una relación, cometían sus infidelidades.

- Kahl… - susurró Cartman.

- Creí en ti una vez, Cartman. Creí que me querías… Que me amabas. Pero vi que estaba equivocado. Es cierto, hemos tenido sexo varias veces, pero luego me di cuenta de que esas relaciones sexuales se quedaban nada más en eso: En relaciones sexuales sin algún sentimiento de por medio. Cuando te vi con Wendy ese día, me sentí fatal y desilusionado… Y me fui al lago Stark, en donde me encontré con Trent… Quien me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí… Y aquí nos ves: Juntos en las buenas y en las malas… Como me imagino que tú habrás estado con Wendy.

Cartman seguía en silencio.

El castaño trataba de procesar mentalmente toda la información que Kyle le había dicho; estaba incrédulo por aquellas palabras precisas, las cuales resumían el alcance de sus deliberadas acciones que pensaba que iban a estar ocultas ante los ojos de todos.

Nunca había pensado que Trent lo había visto todo ese tiempo ni mucho menos que se lo dijera a Kyle; es más, nunca pensó que Trent había callado por discreción aquella aventura fogosa sin remordimiento alguno.

Mirando a la joven pareja, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Kyle, asombrado por la reacción de Cartman, se volvió hacia su pareja y le dijo:

- Creo que se lo tomó muy mal o muy bien.

- Opto pensar que se lo tomó demasiado mal a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa y asombro que puso – repuso Trent.

- Espero que no cometa ninguna locura.

- ¿Crees que no lo hará? Yo pienso que lo hará.

- ¿Deberíamos detenerle?

El rubio, sonriente, le respondió:

- Puede ser…

- Trent…

El aludido posó sus labios en los del pelirrojo con ternura; al separarse, añadió con la sonrisa aún en su rostro:

- Vamos a alcanzarle. No quiero pensar en que cometió suicidio por nuestra culpa.

- Sí.

Dicho esto, Kyle pagó su consumo y, junto con Trent, se fueron corriendo para alcanzar a Cartman y evitar que cometa alguna locura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tada! Aquí termina la historia.<em>**

**_Sí, muy cortito, pero prefiero que sean ustedes los que se imaginen qué hará el gordo luego de escuchar las palabras de Kyle sobre su comportamiento con Wendy._**

**_Ahora, para todos aquellos que de repente empezaron a dudar sobre la infidelidad de Cartman con Wendy... Les sugiero que lean el fic "En sus brazos", de autoría mía..._**

**_Sip, así es. No pensaba hacer referencia alguna al fic mencionado, pero al final me decidí por convertir este fic en su secuela. Suena algo un tanto extraño, pero al fin y al cabo me ganó la curiosidad de experimentar con la creación de secuelas inesperadas ;-)._**

**_Un abrazo!_**


End file.
